Huntress
by ElenaLouise13
Summary: Sam and Dean come out of a bar to find a strange girl perched on the hood of the impala. Who is she? She's the Huntress, the daughter of a legendary hunter. She's sought out the Winchesters to teach her how to hunt. This is rated-M for strong language, a lot of violent, and crude humor.
1. An impala, a bar, a hunter, and a prayer

**This is my first Supernatural Fic. I'm just doing what I do best, writing. :) Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Right now I'm sitting on the hood of a '67 Chevy Impala waiting for the owners of the car to carry their happy asses out of the cheap bar they're in. I observe them as they stumble toward the car, they look pretty damn drunk, but I think they're pretending.

"Hey pretty lady. That's my car you're sitting on." The taller one slurs at me.

"Why yes Darlin', I think it is." I drawl out slowly, letting the southern lilt in my voice really shine through. This makes the both of them stand a little straighter and size me up. "You're Winchesters I presume?" I arch a well-manicured eyebrow at them.

"And just how do you know that?" Sam Winchester questions me.

"Now what the hell kind of witch would I be if I didn't know there was a pair of hunters shaking up my town?" I looked between the two of them; they were definitely on their guard now.

Sam blinked a few times. "Did you say witch?" He asked.

"Yes, witch, _bruja, _practitioner of magic, I think you get the idea." I smiled. "Now boys, I mean you no harm. I actually came out tonight, at the risk of endangering my own damn hide, to ask you something."

"Okay, get to talking lady, we don't have all night." Dean told me.

"I need you to teach me to hunt."

"Excuse me. You need us to teach you to what? I'm sorry, I thought you said hunt."

"That's what I said. I'm young, I don't have half the talent my mother had, and I'm a half breed. When she moved on, she left me her territory, I don't have the skill to hold it, there's other supers encroaching and I don't like it." I looked between the two of them seriously. "Look, my Dad, the son of a bitch that he was, was a damn good hunter in his day, and I wanna be able to do the same shit. I'm a good shot with a bow; just teach me the ropes of hunting."

"And just why should we do this?" Sam asked.

"Because I can be useful," I looked upward at the clouds. "Cataractae de excelsis aperi fores tuae" Lightning and thunder crashed simultaneously as the clouds opened up and it began to pour rain.

"Did you just order the heavens to open their floodgates?" Sam asked in a breathless voice.

"Yeah, I did." I smirked. "Finis."

"That's so cool." Sam said.

Dean looked at his younger brother with a look of disbelief on his face. "If you'll excuse us, Sammy and I are gonna have a little talk right over there. It'll just be a minute." He grabbed Sam's arm and led him a little ways away.

"You can't seriously be considering us training a girl? First off, even if she was a guy, we don't know the first thing about training someone to be a hunter!"

"So? We'll teach her the same way Dad taught us! I have a feeling about this Dean! She's going to be important to us!"

"Okay Sammy, I'll go with you on this one, but if you're wrong…" He trailed off looking at Sam pointedly.

They walked over to me and as Dean opened his mouth to say something I smiled and started squealing, "Yay! You're gonna teach me!" I hugged them both. "You won't regret this! I promise!" I clapped my hands and squealed some more.

"My eardrums are already starting to regret it." He muttered.

"Do you want me to show you where we live?" I asked them.

"Who's 'We'?" Dean asked.

"My family," I pointed across the road to the huge overrun forest. "We live past the trees, in the old orchard." We got in their car and I used magic to open the gates, they both looked incredulous as we drove up to my family's house.

The old mansion was antebellum style; it was three stories done in classic white with a wraparound porch. The mansion had definitely seen better days, as there were vines and other plants curling unto the porches.

"People live here?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I live here, along my mother's two brothers and their families. So basically this building houses the last remaining blood-witch coven in the world." I spoke with pride; I was one of the last of my kind.

I strode up the steps and the doors opened by telekinesis. "Amelie Rose Petrev, I swear to Isis herself, if any harm has come to you, there won't be a world to wake up to in the morning!" My cousin Sabine strode down the stairs, she stopped mid-tirade when I held up both hands in the air like I was stopping traffic.

"Not a scratch on me. I am fine. We have guest's Sabine, respect?" I cocked my head to the side.

"You brought outsiders here? Have you gone mad?" She shrieked.

"Dean, Sam; Meet Sabine Harman. Sabine; Meet Sam and Dean Winchester. We'll be going now Sabine."

I inched around Sabine as she stood there frozen; it was best to get the hell away before she blew up and started ranting. "Hurry along now, before she starts screeching again." I told the boys.

"Aunt Tabby, restrain your daughter please? I just barely escaped with my life!" I yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

"Ami, what in Goddesses name have you done now girl?" She asked as she walked down the hall, wiping her hands on her pink apron. Her eyes widened as she saw Sam and Dean. "Who've we here?" She asked.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, we're gonna go out back and shoot, can you keep Sabine from ripping our heads off?" I asked.

"Sure Darlin', run along before she finds you've been here." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks Auntie." I smiled.

"Sabine is crazy; Aunt Tabby is the only one who can keep a handle on that girl." I explained to them. "And right now, we're going wabbit huntin'."


	2. Wabbit Hunting

**Chapter Two**

I led the boys to the basement door and flipped a set of switches next to it. I threw the door open and began to walk down the stairs. I got about halfway down before I realized there was no one behind me. I looked up at the two idiots who stood at the top of the stairs, "Anytime today ladies?" I smirked and continued down into my training room.

"What is this place?" Sam asked as soon as he was able to see the vast space occupied by numerous weight benches, a shooting range, and a wall of weapons.

"We were all required to master an art form before we were allowed to be initiated into the coven. I chose archery." I smirked as I picked up my baby. It was an electric green genesis 30-pound draw compound bow custom made and strung. "It's not the only weapon I learned to handle. I'm mediocre with a gun, I learned swordsmanship, knife throwing, and some hand to hand, mostly I just like to hit things." I smiled at them.

"This is badass!" Dean exclaimed while wielding a Japanese katana sword.

"I know right! I have a field day down here! We have to go out back and shoot, if it's anything but arrows because Aunt Tabby gets pissed when I break things."

"I take it you break things a lot then?" Sam asked as he poured over the vast collection of weapons.

"Yeah, I have perfect aim with a bow. I hit the target every time, but with a gun, that's a different story."

"We'll have to work on that then." He replied absentmindedly while turning a jeweled dagger over in his hands. "Where'd you get this?"

"From a little ol' hoodoo priestess down on the Louisiana Bayou, it's only slightly cursed."

"Oh." He said as he hastily put it down.

"Yep," I grabbed a quiver full of arrows and set up close to one of my targets.

"Alright Red, let's see what you've got." Dean clapped his hands together and turned to watch me.

I take my stance; my right foot in front, the left one in the back. I have my right hand on the bow and three fingers from my left hand on the string; I grab an arrow from the quiver. The arrow slides home on the nocking-point, I pull the string back and take a deep breath. I look down my arrow and find the middle of the bulls eye, I line the tip of the arrow up with that point, take another deep breath in, and let the arrow fly.

"Thwack." The arrow hit home, in dead center.

"Damn. That's some aim you've got." Dean walked up to the target and appraised my hit. The arrow was deeply imbedded in the target, it was a clean shot.

"Watch this." I told them as I loaded another arrow; I pulled back, closed my eyes and let the arrow fly. It was another hit. Upon closer inspection my second arrow was so spot-on, that in fact it had split the first down the middle.

"Holy shit Red. You're good. Can you do the same thing with any other weapon?" Dean asked.

"Just knives," I responded as I grabbed the closest knife and flung it at the target. It hit the center

"Can you shoot a gun?" He asked.

"Not very well; I have trouble finding my groove, so to speak. With an arrow or knife it's the same every time, but with a gun, I don't know, it just doesn't seem to work." I shrugged my shoulders.

Sam picked up a box of ammo off the shelf and a .38 special. "We'll start with the basics then. Take it apart, clean it, and load it. In order to shoot a gun, you've got to get to know it first."

"Yeah, know your gun backwards, forwards, and inside out." Dean added helpfully.

"Okay." I grabbed the gun and box from Sam and a cleaning kit from a shelf and did as he said. I found myself relaxing into the task as I broke the gun down, cleaned the individual pieces and put it back together, and after I did that I loaded it. "Okay guys, let's do this shit." I said as I slid the clip into place.

**This is the first Supernatural Fic I've ever done so feel free to point out any mistakes, errors, etc. I'm having a lot of fun with Dean's 'One-Liners'. ^_^ I'm actually an archer in real life so I drew on personal experience. I've never thrown a knife before so I kinda winged it on that one. I've never shot any gun except for a rifle and assorted paintball guns, so I know nothing about that sort of thing. I know when I was littler my Papaw had a .38 special and it was a handgun so I just sorta stuck it in there. **


End file.
